Machining tools, in particular drills, usually comprise a clamping shaft extending in the axial direction to which a slotted cutting part connects, which extends up to a front tool tip, in particular a drill bit. In the case of such machining tools, which are also referred to as shank-type tools, recesses, particularly for coolant channels, are often implemented in the interior of the base body, as can be seen in EP 0 843 609 B1, for example.
Introducing cooling structures, e.g. coolant lines, in the area of the tool tip is very complex from a manufacturing point of view. In some cases, coolant outlets cannot be optimally positioned. Furthermore, there are various requirements for coolant/lubrication depending on the material being processed. Minimum quantity lubrication is often employed, which involves applying only small amounts of coolant/lubricant. In some cases, further reduction of coolant consumption is sought. In some applications, contact between coolant and the workpiece is undesired.